


Добрососедство

by merchant_prince



Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Explicit Language, M/M, Plotbunny, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Слово за слово, Скарлетт просвещает Криса, что у него отныне есть непосредственный сосед по лестничной клетке. Что за хрен с горы, она пока точно не знает, только мельком видела. Вроде даже симпатичный.





	

Крис Эванс — талантливый малый. Он талантливо играет на гитаре и клавишах, зарабатывая этим на жизнь. Его группа широко известна в узких кругах, так что случаются выступления в клубах, барах, бывает даже, что зовут на частные вечеринки и корпоративы. Крис особенно гордится исполнением гимна США во время празднования Дня независимости и фееричным отыгрышем темы из «Русалочки» на дне рождения четырехлетней девочки. С финансами у него хорошо переменчиво, и случаются периоды, когда Крис остается без «заказов». На этот случай включается еще один талант Криса — не унывать в трудной ситуации — и он идет зарабатывать на пиццу и пиво в метро. А если дебет с кредитом совсем уж не хочет сходиться, то Крис талантливо вешает лапшу на уши своей квартирной хозяйке, прося милую старушку отсрочить арендную плату на месяц-другой.

В одно бесспорно прекрасное утро понедельника Крис возвращается с вечеринки, где он, в общем-то, работал, но вместе со старинами Франклинами, музыкантам перепало несколько бутылочек братишки Джека в качестве бонуса. И в этом распрекрасном настроении у самого подъезда Крис натыкается на грузовик и, собственно, грузчиков, перетаскивающих в дом кучу коробок.

Тут же со второго этажа на Криса льется вода. Скарлетт, его соседка снизу, дружелюбно опорожнила лейку на все еще слегка пьяную голову. Дружеские подъебы такие дружеские, как и оскорбления вместо «доброе утро». Слово за слово, Скарлетт просвещает Криса, что у него отныне есть непосредственный сосед по лестничной клетке. Что за хрен с горы, она пока точно не знает, только мельком видела. Вроде даже симпатичный. Светскую беседу обрывает сигнал радионяни, Скарлетт исчезает с балкона, Эванс идет к себе на третий этаж.

А сосед и правда оказывается симпатичным. Крис все еще навеселе, но уже достаточно адекватен, чтобы приветливо бросить разговаривающему по телефону в распахнутых дверях парню «Привет, сосед» и, не дождавшись ответа, скрыться в собственной квартире и завалиться, наконец-таки, спать.

***  
У Себастьяна Стэна не работе период сплошного, беспросветного пиздеца. Он пашет, как проклятый, тянет на себе весь отдел, но по закону подлости случается то одно, то другое, вечно порушены дедлайны, начальство вечно на нервах, самому приходится иной раз закидываться успокоительными. Себастьяну не до новых соседей, он-то и домой приходит только, чтобы поспать, но случается… Конечно, всегда что-то случается.

В тот вечер пятницы Себастьян на самом пороге своей квартиры понимает, что забыл в офисе ключи. И это настоящий провал, потому что он чертовски устал и… Блять, ударить в отчаянии по закрытой двери было плохой идеей. «Блять!» — у Себастьяна болит кисть, и он оседает прямо на пол. Теперь у него обзор всей лестничной клетки, и, оказывается, у его срыва был зритель — небритый парень в клетчатой рубашке не первой свежести с гитарой в чехле за плечами. Точно, его сосед. Как там его?

— Плохой день? — Крис опускается рядом на корточки.  
— Просто кусок дерьма! — искренне жалуется Себастьян.  
— Я знаю хороший паб на соседней улице. Пара стаканчиков, и твой мир станет чуточку лучше, — Крису все равно туда идти, отрабатывать халтуру. Старинный друг Роберт часто зовет его в свое заведение в качестве создателя музыкального сопровождения за сотку и «все, что тебе накидают в шапку».

Себастьяну уже очень сильно пофиг, и раз ему предлагают полечиться при помощи градуса, он охотно соглашается, все равно разобраться, какие заведения есть в его новом районе, кроме супермаркета, он не успел.

В баре Себастьян сразу падает за стойку и заказывает виски, а Крис идет к импровизированной сцене с микрофоном и усилителем звука и честно отрабатывает свой гонорар. Ему даже периодически аплодируют.

Хорошенько накидавшись, Себастьян выходит на стартовый круг жалости к себе — он не помнит, когда в последний раз отдыхал, когда сидел в шумной компании друзей, как вон те ребята в углу, когда в его жизни была личная составляющая. Способ отвлечься от самокопания находится необычный — Себастьян смотрит на Криса. Ах да, имя своего соседа он узнал случайно, из пары фраз, которыми перекинулись завсегдатаи бара. Игра Криса кажется ему умиротворяющей. Дело не в каком-то гениальном уровне владения инструментом, а в увлеченности Криса, его уместности, его легком настроении, шутках, перемежающих песни, расслабленности. Себастьян наблюдает за тем, что происходит на сцене, и продолжает накидываться, пока его не срубает и он практически засыпает.

Крис заканчивает выступление вместе с закрытием бара. Роберт расплачивается с ним и настоятельно просит забрать «этого твоего дружка, он совсем никакой». Крис тормошит Себастьяна, и они выбираются на улицу. Пьяного Себастьяна только и хватает, чтобы объяснить историю с ключами, а непомерно позитивному Крису приходит в голову выгулять бедолагу по ночным улицам, причем, отгуляв половину ночи, протрезвевший, но не до конца Себастьян предлагает добраться до офиса, чтобы забрать долбанные ключи. Крис только согласно кивает и поправляет ремень чехла гитары за плечом. Впереди их ждет объяснение с ночной сменой охраны.

Возвращаются домой они только рано утром, сталкиваясь в дверях подъезда со Скарлетт, отправляющейся на пробежку.  
— От кого это несет притоном старины Роберта?  
— Да пошла ты, — Крис целует девушку в щеку и махает ей в след.  
— Это у вас нормально? — уточняет на всякий случай Себастьян.  
— Да, в порядке вещей.

На лестничной клетке Крис и Себастьян неловко прощаются.

***

На свежую, трезвую голову Себастьян задается вопросом: «А что это, собственно говоря, было?» Как так вообще могло произойти, что он таскался ночью по городу с едва знакомым парнем, сказавшим «я знаю, где можно напиться». Размышления заводят его куда-то сильно не туда, раз самым логичным поступком в полдень воскресенья становится поход к соседской двери с коробкой булочек Cinnabon.

А Криса не оказывается дома. Это даже хорошо. Можно притвориться, что ничего не было, а с графиком жизни Себастьяна на частые встречи рассчитывать не приходится.

На неделе он видит Криса каждый день: случайно в окно, когда Эванс возвращается с репетиции, пересекается с ним у почтовых ящиков, и Крис предлагает поделиться свежим каталогом Ikea, «О, да мне их тоже постоянно кидают», они выходят в одно и то же время из дома.

Эванс же в параллель сталкерит совершенно осознанно, пытается высмотреть в окно с улицы дома ли Себастьян, умудряется подгадывать время, чтобы увидеть Себастьяна и перекинуться с ним хоть фразой. Хотя и постоянно загоняется на этот счет: «Чувак, это стремно, ты стремный, ты ведешь себя по-детски». Думает, что было бы неплохо повторить тот раз, потому что, ну, во-первых, он всегда было охотным для общения парнем, а Себастьян ему интересен, во-вторых, Себастьян ему интересен. Но случая как-то не представляется. Еще и дела в группе идут в гору. Их песню взяли на местное радио, все чаще их зовут выступать, да и за хорошие деньги, а Крис сбегает с репетиций раньше, чтобы прийти домой до возвращения Себастьяна с работы и встретиться с ним на лестничной клетке. «Блять». Еще и Скарлетт за дружеской чашкой кофе советует «поработать ротиком». «Знаешь, двигаешь языком и зовешь своего соседа на свидание, не тупи, Эванс!»

А на работе Себастьяна очередной пиздец и первые суицидальные мысли. Ну, то есть не суицидальные, а об увольнении, потому что как в один момент бросить все, что делать дальше? Не особо задумываясь над собственной тактичностью, Себастьян, возвращаясь домой, поворачивает в сторону соседской двери, подумывая о том, чтобы предложить Крису выпить. Почему бы и нет? В прошлый раз все прошло прекрасно, соседи часто налаживают хорошие отношения пирогами, корзинками печенья, пасхальными яйцами, а выпивка в баре скрепляет отношение куда лучше, так почему бы и не…

Крис встречает Себастьяна с ребенком на руках.

— Я не знал, что ты отец-одиночка, — выдыхает Стэн.  
— Нет, что ты. Я нянька. Ты помнишь Скарлетт? Она живет на этаж ниже. Им с мужем не с кем было оставить малышку Роуз на вечер. А у меня опыт — младший брат и сестры. Как у тебя дела?  
— Помнишь, в прошлый раз я сказал, что мой день был куском дерьма.  
— Шшшшш, не при детях!  
— Простите, — Себастьян сконфуженно шепчет. — Так вот, в тот раз я ошибался.  
— Ох, я бы с радостью тебя выслушал, только вот Роуз. Хочешь присоединиться к команде нашего детсада?  
— Почему бы и нет…

Вечер проходит в знакомстве с фруктовыми детскими кашами, наигрыванием колыбельных на синтезаторе и обессиленном валянии на диване после возни с ребенком.  
— Почему твой день кусок дерьма?  
— Не при ребенке же.  
— Она спит, уже можно.  
Себастьяну хорошо, опять хорошо. В обществе Криса он расслабляется, посылает проблемы подальше и просто сидит на диване, а на груди и воротнике дорогой рубашки расползается огромное яблочное пятно производства Gerber и малышки Роуз.  
— Потому что я не умею заводить друзей и все, что делаю последние лет пять — строю карьеру ради карьеры.  
Дверной звонок рушит все планы на душевный разговор. Скарлетт вернулась и в своей манере милой соседки снизу выдает с порога:  
— Куплю ребенка за пятьдесят баксов, — проходит внутрь, видит Себастьяна на диване и вскидывает бровь, — а тебя я в няньки не нанимала.  
— Я волонтер.  
— Ну-ну, — Скарлетт чуть не испепеляет Криса скептическим взглядом, прежде чем уйти и оставить после себя ощущение неловкости.

— У нас есть пятьдесят заработанных непосильным трудом баксов, — находится Крис.  
— Это все-таки твоя заслуга.  
— Не суть. Прогуляемся?

Прогулка на трезвую голову оказывается не менее приятной, чем предыдущий опыт. Они неспешно тащатся по улицам, то говорят о чем-то, то замолкают. Крис отчего-то говорит: «Я никогда не был на колесе обозрения», и они начинают вспоминать, что было, а чего еще нет, а чего бы и очень-очень хотелось бы, вроде Гранд Каньона, Ниагарского водопада, Великой Китайской стены, египетских пирамид или полета на Марс. Да, Себастьян свято уверен, что космос это круто. Крис не спорит, хотя, если поднять голову — ни черта не видно, чертово световое загрязнение городов, зато над Гранд Каньоном точно звездное небо можно увидеть во всей красе. Но до Гранд Каньона сотни миль, а до парка аттракционов, где есть колесо обозрения, несколько станций метро.

А парк, оказывается, закрыт «по техническим причинам». Они утыкаются в оптимистичное объявление и садятся прямо на асфальт, ворота-сетка впиваются в спину. И говорить как-то не о чем сразу. То есть, есть о чем, и первым решается Крис, накрывая руку Себастьяна, лежащую на согнутом колене.  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
— Кажется, мне очень повезло с соседом, — где-то пара секунд у Себастьяна уходит на то, чтобы признать существование ответной симпатии и сдаться. Будь что будет. Это же не безапелляционное предложение руки и сердца, так и зачем накручиваться себя, отказываться от такой возможности.  
— И?  
— Давай попробуем что-то с этим сделать.

И вот, они целуются у входа в закрытый парк аттракционов под загрязненным городским светом небом.

С утра они просыпаются у Криса в квартире. Вернулись под самое утро, даже не раздеваясь, завалились на кровать. Пара часов сна в обнимку, у Себастьяна в кармане просыпается мобильник — звонят с работы, ибо он впервые опоздал. В иной бы ситуации он бы впал панику, но сейчас Крис бьет его подушкой за столь ранний подъем, и Себастьян ржет, получает еще раз подушкой. В это утро у него появляется стопроцентная уверенность, что все еще у него наладится.


End file.
